The Broken Promise
by Sharl
Summary: Sasuke promised to himself not to cry anymore. But could he really fulfill his words? Pairing: NaruSasu


Disclaimer: Even the world turned up to rectangle, I wouldn't own Naruto.

AN: Hi! This is my first try at Naruto fic! This is a shounen-ai fic, so if you're quite discomfort at this, please push the back button. And for you who remained, please read and enjoy my fic. Hope you like it. Oh, and sorry if there are some grammar mistakes. You see, English is not my mother language and since I wrote this fic in hurry, I'm sure there are many mistakes. Please forgive me! Now, onto the fic! 

The Broken Promise

He was tired, really tired. After crying all this time, he realized that crying was useless. It couldn't make him stronger, braver or even tougher. It was just a sign of weakness, and he promised to himself, never to cry anymore. Although how much he wanted to cry, he would not.

"No!!" Sasuke Uchiha screamed and woke up from his dream, or to be precise, nightmare. His breath was quickly. His body was sweating and his heart was beating fast. "Calm down, calm down. It was just another nightmare," he tried to relaxing himself. Yup, just like the other nights, this night would be just another one of his restless nights. Two more days to go and it would be twelve years full since his family died. Between these awful years, he couldn't help but facing his lonely and restless nights. He wanted to cry so much, but he couldn't. He made a promise to himself to not cry. And a ninja must fulfill his words. 

The next day, team 7 was waiting for their instructor as usual. The Jounin was late of course but today he was awfully late. The three students had been waiting for nearly six hours! Can you imagine that? Six hours! At last, a puffy smoke appeared. 

"Yo. I met with a pregnant woman on my way so I decided to help her first." He excused himself with an unreliable lie. In addition to that obvious lie, he gave his students another one of his infamous silly grins.

"LIAR!!" was the answer he got. 

"What are you doing for six hours?! This is obviously just wasting time! We could do more useful things than just waiting for you!!!" Sakura screamed with all of her chakra. 

"I could eat at least ten bowls of ramen, sensei!! This is unbelievable! How long are you going to making us looked like a lost guy like this?!" Naruto shouted with half of his chakra.

Kakashi waited for Sasuke to shout at him too, but he met with silence. He turned around to face the Uchiha. And he gulped. Although the younger guy didn't shouting or screaming like his friends, the death-glare he gave to his sensei was enough to make Orochimaru running away in fears. Sasuke used none of his chakra to make Kakashi understand that the last heir of Uchiha was angry, very angry.

"Ok, OK. I'm sorry, all right? Now since we don't have much time left to do our B-rank mission –don't complain, Naruto and you too, Sakura. We still have much time to do this mission tomorrow- we will have our annually individual test. From the last test, Sasuke was the only one who could finish it successfully and it make him got the first rank between the three of you. All right, this test is much more difficult than the previous one because Tsunade was kept yelling at us –The Jounins and Chunins- about the lack ability of genins these days. Actually...this exam not a hard one and I am perfectly sure three of you can do it, only if you want to use your brain. The rules are easy..."

_And why am I staring? He is nothing but a moron, isn't he? But he is so incredible gorgeous. Why I can't stop myself from staring at him?_ Sasuke was desperate to stop himself from looking at his team mate, Naruto. Sasuke had finished his test with that pervert Kakashi few hours earlier. Since he had nothing to do, he chose to take a look to his two friends, and founded himself having a hard time with Naruto. The ramen-lover was still searching for the clues that the Jounin asked him to. He was just right under the tree where Sasuke was hiding.

"Yo." Suddenly, familiar voice joined him. The Uchiha jumped in fright, nearly having heart attack. He fell from the tree and landed precisely at the warm arms of Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing?!" The blonde shouted in surprise. He looked up and saw the tree above him and saw nobody. Kakashi was gone, anyway. He didn't want to get himself at any more troubles. "You fell from a tree?" asked Naruto with unbelievable tone. He was fighting the urge to laugh at the raven-haired guy but soon he failed. He laughed mercilessly at Sasuke. Can you imagine that? That cold, emotionless and cool guy like Sasuke fell from a tree with no reasonable fact? Was the world turned up to be square?

Sasuke released himself from those warm arms, although he really wanted to stay. He blushed deeply, and very deep indeed. Naruto stopped laughing when he realized his friend didn't give him his infamous 'shut up, dobe!' The blonde turned around and was obviously surprised when he saw the blush on Sasuke's pale face. _Why is he so damn cute? I've never seen him blushing before..._

_Shit! Why am I playing a fool in front of him?! Damn that pervert, trouble makers, unreasonable, face hiding sensei!! I'm gonna get him and roast him in a low fire. I'll pierce his skin slowly. I'll...._ Sasuke stopped at thinking every possible way to make Kakashi suffering when he realized Naruto was staring at him. "What?" he asked, hoping his voice was steady as always.

"What? Oh... nothing, nothing. Well, I think I still have to finish this stupid task. So, Ja!" Naruto vanished from Sasuke's sight. It was when the last of Uchiha clan realized he was falling in love with his friend.

"Ah, finished at last!! Yosh! And now, let's see...yup! Time for ramen!!" Naruto jogged a little to his favorite ramen restaurant. He had finished his task from Kakashi and was looking for some rest. Humming softly to himself, he greeted, waved, and nodded to almost every person he met. He was happy for that. They acknowledged him at last, and saw him not like a disgusting animal anymore. Many had changed. Now, every people in Konoha knew about the real personality of Naruto and gave him their best respect. 

"Hey, it's better if I take this short cut! I'll get to my ramen faster." Grinned to himself like a crazy guy, he went to the grave yard and take his short cut way. Naruto had come to this grave yard once, to attend that Hokage-old man funeral. The blonde walked slowly, knowing he must respect everybody that rest in the tombs. It was when he saw a shadow. He quickly made himself invisible, rule number 571 at Ninja's Basic Rules. He glanced to see who the shadow was. His eyes widened when he saw Sasuke kneeled in front of two large tombs, with a very very sad face. Naruto realized that his friend was desperate to cry, but for some odd reason which Naruto didn't know, Sasuke wasn't crying. Well, to tell you the truth, the raven haired guy looked like he cannot cry, although how much he wanted to.

After kneeling for almost half an hour and gazing miserably at those two tombs, Sasuke rose and walked away. When his friend was gone, Naruto felt horrible. He knew he was much luckier than Sasuke. Although he grew up with no parents love, he still had Iruka-sensei to love him. But Sasuke...after five years feeling loved, suddenly those loves was gone from his life and he struggled alone to survived, to aim his goal. Naruto never knew his family, and he never saw them even once. And Sasuke, he saw his brother killed all of Uchiha clan save Sasuke and that five year old boy saw his families in a pool of blood.

The next day, team 7 gathered once again at their usual 'base camp', waiting for their pervert sensei showed up. Sasuke no longer felt like he was like to torturing Kakashi. But his eyes had bags under them, showing every body who wanted to know, that he didn't get any sleep last night. He couldn't stand on nightmares and decided to get no sleep at all. The nightmares grew worse every time the day when his parents died approached. Which means, every year, he had a week no sleep at night. But usually, he could get some nap when they were waiting for Kakashi. 

Naruto glanced at Sasuke worriedly. He realized those bags under Sasuke's eyes and knew that his friend didn't get any sleep last night. After saw the Uchiha in such a way yesterday, he felt more concerned towards his best friend and rival. How much he wished he could sooth Sasuke and let him cried in his arms! The blonde sighed heavily, and chose to speak with the raven haired.

"Hey Sasuke, you're okay? Looks like you get some troubles..." said Naruto. Sasuke turned and stared at him in surprise. His eternal rival never gave him any concern before! Even Sakura seemed astonished a bit. Sasuke's heart was beating faster. Did...did Naruto returned his feelings and love him as well? He began to think about it, but he didn't dare to make any conclusion. What about if he was wrong? Perhaps the blonde just worried about him because he was his friend and nothing else. After all, nobody ever showed him any love, save his families. The fan girls? Well, they were just being annoying and sometimes Sasuke found himself trying so hard to control his emotions and not shout at them. Of course those couldn't be categorized as love, could it? The Uchiha knew they only attracted to him because his well-good looking. They never bothered to get to know him.

"No. I'm fine, thanks for worrying me." Sasuke gave him a small smile. And this time, it was Naruto's turn to be surprise. Sasuke smiled! He smiled! And more important, to him, Uzumaki Naruto! Yosh!

Later that night, Sasuke walked down the town to buy some flowers for his parents' tombs. Tomorrow was the day when his parents died and he wanted to place some flowers. He did this every year and the flower seller had known him already. He arrived at the flower shop and opened the door. 

"Ah, Sasuke! Good to see you! Same flowers as always, I presume?" asked a cheerful voice, the flower shop owner. He was ready to close his shop, but realizing tomorrow was an important day for Sasuke, he waited for him. Sasuke nodded and wait until the owner brought him some flowers. He always bought his parents the same types of flowers every year: Casablanca for his mother and Hydrangea for his father. These are their favorites.

Sasuke gave the shop owner some money and muttered thank you. He sighed heavily and walked the same way towards his house. The moon had rose for several hours, but her light shone the small town brightly. The raven haired guy was wondering in his thought, remembering how tired he was. He hadn't sleep for three nights in a row and he desperate to sleep. But he was too scared to face his nightmares.

He stopped at once when he heard someone sobs. Well, from the sound of it, that someone was a girl. And that was a girly sobs. He wondered who it was and quickly tried to find the source of it. His sharp ears captured another person was trying to sooth that girl. After a few seconds, he founded who was crying and his heart broke at the sight in front of him.

It was Hinata.

Yes, it was Hinata who cried. And guess who sooth her? Naruto Uzumaki. The blonde hugged the girl tightly and said something like, "Ssh, ssh, it's all right Hinata. Don't worry. Everything will go just fine. Please don't cry anymore. I feel sad when I see you crying like this."

Sasuke dropped the flowers he brought earlier and the sound of flowers dropped to ground was not being unnoticed by Naruto. He quickly glanced up to see who spied them. But Sasuke was faster. Before Naruto's sharp eyes recognized him, he quickly made himself invisible (rule number 581 in Ninja's Basic Rules). When he was sure the blonde couldn't see him, he ran, ran and ran away, with tears started to stroll down on his face. After twelve years, Uchiha Sasuke cried for the first time.

Sasuke ran and ran away from Naruto and Hinata. He was heading straight to his house but his vision started to blurry, because of the first tears after twelve miserable years. He didn't watch his steps, and lose his balance when he stumbled over a stone. He fell for the second time in two days. But one was in Naruto's arms, his love's arms. And the second one, he was alone. Cold and alone.

Thick droplets of rain started to hit him. Sasuke rose and quickly ran to his house. When he arrived, he didn't even bothered to clean his wounds, or even to change his clothes. He just went to his room, and cried there. The dam had broken, and all the despair, fear, and anger he felt in these twelve years came out like a flood.

Naruto wondered who spied him and Hinata. He walked to the spot where Sasuke stood earlier and saw flowers were scattered on ground. He knelled to take them and realized that they were fresh, really fresh. Casablanca and Hydrangea. Although these were not his favorite flowers, he liked them. He wondered who had dropped these wonderful flowers so carelessly to ground.

"Naruto?" Hinata's soft voice startled him. Naruto spun and saw the confuse eyes of Hinata. Although her eyes still red from crying, her kind heart was clearly showed.

"What is it? Why are you suddenly running away?" she asked once again.

"No, I thought I heard something and I found these..."

"Wow. They are beautiful, really. Casablanca and Hydrangea, right? I love these flowers."

"Yeah..." answered Naruto absentmindedly. His thought was still wondering about that someone earlier. Who was that? He didn't know why, but his heart and mind couldn't just forget this someone.

When the dawn arrived, a very tired Sasuke rose from the ground he sat on. He had another restless night. But Sasuke was no fool. He knew better than just crying in his room. When he could control his emotions, he stood and get into the bathroom. He didn't surprise when he realized he was wounded. It was not a bad one, just a few scratches on his arms and legs. He continued to examine and started to clean them. He flinched when the water touched his wounds. But even if he was suffering broken legs and arms, those pains could not be compared with the pain in his heart.

He finished clean his wounds and gave some medicine on them. After several minutes, he walked away from the bathroom and get outside the house. He decided to practicing some jutsus, perhaps training would help him to forget his pain for a moment. The raven haired guy had practiced and practiced until the dawn arrived. His breaths were quickly but he didn't care. He remembered what day it was and quickly regretting those flowers he dropped last night. Sasuke couldn't go to his parents' tombs without brought them their favorite flowers. The last Uchiha stood and planned to go and buy another flowers for them. He knew the shop owner would be confused, but who the hell care?

_Why he is avoiding me? He didn't answer when I asked him; he didn't even look at me! What on earth is going on? Where is Sasuke who smiled at me yesterday?_ Naruto desperately wondered why Sasuke had changed so drastically. If it was possible, the raven haired guy grew more silent. Naruto realized the sadness and despair in Sasuke's eyes, how much he wanted to hide them. During that day, the blonde had tried to talk to his friend, but he got answers no more than just a word. For example:

"Ne, Sasuke. How are you?"

"Fine." _That was absolutely a lie._

"...you see, I am sorry about your parents. Today is their twelve years, right?"

"Aa." _He remembered! How could he know about my parents?_

".........."

"........................."

"Kakashi-sensei is late again today. Well, he is always late, isn't he?"

"Hn." _Like I'll care..._

"GRRR Hey, do you know about Shikamaru and Ino? They are getting start to go out."

"Right." _You told me about them, and what about you? Why you never told me about Hinata and you?_

And soon Naruto felt something was wrong, really wrong. When he was just about to ask Sasuke what it was, a puffy smoke appeared. And their pervert sensei showed up. "Yo. I found several wounded cats on my way here so I decide to take care of them."

"LIAR!" that was just from Sakura. Kakashi and Sakura were surprised. Okay, what's goin' on here? Why Naruto didn't even give him the word 'Liar'? Well, it was understandable if it was Sasuke. But Naruto? 

The day was so boring! Even Sakura yawned and get some sleep. Naruto kept eyeing Sasuke, watched the Uchiha practiced some jutsus. While Kakashi....well, he was on the tree, reading another volume of 'Icha Icha Paradise'. With no mission from Hokage-sama, with no blonde guy who talked every minute he can, with no 'shut up, dobe' from the raven haired guy, the day had turned into some boring days on desert.

When the moon finally rose, Kakashi dismissed them all. Sakura quickly ran and eager to meet Lee soon, while the two guys behind was walking in silence. When they were about to parted, Naruto grabbed Sasuke on his shoulder, shook him and shout.

"Damn it, Sasuke! Tell me what's wrong with you!!"

"Hanase." The Uchiha voice was deadly and poisoned, yet calm and cool as always.

"No! Before you tell me what your problem is. God, Sasuke! What the hell is going on? Can't you just tell me?!" 

Sasuke stared at him and realized Naruto was not going to let go him unless he told him the truth. But how could he? He knew Naruto and Hinata were happy, and he couldn't destroy their happiness. If the blonde realized the truth, he was going to feel guilty. And the most important of all, Sasuke couldn't stand anymore with Naruto's fake concerns. 

"No, I can't." After saying that, a puffy smoke appeared and Uchiha Sasuke had gone, leaving the confused Naruto behind.

A week had passed and both of Naruto and Sasuke remained in silent. They were desperate to talk to each other again, but none of them wanted to start it. Naruto, who realized that Sasuke had changed, decided to give the raven haired guy more time. Perhaps someday he would tell Naruto. While Sasuke, on the other hand, felt like a silly girl. He couldn't control his feelings towards the blonde and was afraid if his feelings were showed accidentally. So he kept a distance with Naruto. 

Sakura and Kakashi knew something was wrong between them and within that week, somehow, Hokage-sama didn't give them any mission. Surprise! But that didn't get help much, or perhaps, getting it worse. With no mission at all, days felt like waiting death. 

Even the other genins realized something had happened between those two. Most of them were trying to ask Naruto about it, but he didn't answer it. And Sasuke? Well, every time his friends saw him, the raven haired guy quickly made himself invisible (rule number 571 in Ninja's Basic Rules). He didn't want to meet them yet. So nobody –except team 7 and pervert Kakashi- saw Sasuke for a whole week.

Later that day, Sasuke went to buy some groceries. Although he didn't want to eat, he had to, right? Although he wanted to die, he couldn't just leave his lonely life in peace like that. He had a goal. Itachi was the one who made Sasuke suffering, and the younger brother knew he must kill his brother as soon as possible. When he fulfilled his task, he could go to hell or heaven easily. 

When he turned around a corner, he saw Naruto and some other genins. Following the rule number 571 in Ninja's Basic Rules, he made himself invisible. Naruto seemed very happy. He talked to Shikamaru like a crazy guy, shouting and grinning. Feeling curious, Sasuke walked closer. And he heard other words that killed his already broken heart.

"Yeah, of course! I knew Hinata will be happy," stated Naruto cheerfully. _Hinata again?__ Well, perhaps I shouldn't come here. What else, Naruto? How many more times you'll break my heart into pieces?_

"Why do you care about her, so much by the way?" asked Ino. _She didn't know they're going out together? Hello Ino? Where on earth do you live? I thought you're the greatest gossiper in Konoha..._

"Well, I love her of course. When I was little, she was the one who really cared about me, save Iruka-sensei." _I really need to go. I can't stand hearing Naruto's love declaration anymore. I'd better going..._

"Hmm, I see. Honestly, I'm surprised to know Hinata and Neji will be betrothed. Neji had lost his parents after all. And they were from the same family," said Sakura_. Oh my gosh, I should get going sonner...what?_

"Yeah. But...if they loved each other so deeply, why not? Hinata's father has approved after all. And Hinata told me that this was the best way so the power of their Byakugans won't be divided. Their child's Byakugan will be very powerful. It's time to unite branch family and main family. And this is the only way..." told Naruto. _What the hell is going on here?! So Naruto isn't going out with Hinata???!!! _

With nobody realized, Neji and Hinata were approaching. And they were holding hands in hands...Sasuke's eyes jumped from their sockets when he saw this.

"Hey guys. What's the matter? Why everybody is gathering in here?" asked Neji cheerfully.

"Ah, Neji. We're just talking about you and Hinata..." Shiro grinned wider when he saw Hinata's was blushing madly.

"So everybody knows all ready? Wow...that was fast." And Neji got into conversation between the other genins. While Hinata walked closer to Naruto and spoke shyly,

"Naruto. Thank you very much about encouraging that night, when I was having argument with Neji. If you didn't sooth and make me calm, I wouldn't be betrothed with him like this. Thanks..."

"No problem, Hinata. You're just like my own sister, anyway. And what about those flowers? Those Casablanca and Hydrangea? What did you do with them?" asked Naruto suspiciously.

"Well, thanks to the flowers, I can get Neji. You see...right after I talked to you, I placed them in Neji's bedroom and he apologized to me at once when he realized I was the one who placed them."

"I see...now, you better get going and see Neji. Looks like he need some help to answer Ino and Sakura's questions." With that, Naruto and Hinata walked away, leaving an invisible Sasuke behind. Sasuke was shock, really shock. Part of him felt embarrassed, while another part felt relieved. He knew he must apologize to Naruto, and he was going to do that soon.

The next day, team 7 was waiting for their pervert sensei to show up. They had been waiting for him in three hours. Somehow, Sasuke seemed getting better. His eyes were not as sad as the day before, and looked like he got some sleep last night, although not much. Naruto, who realized this immediately, decided it was the time to talk with Sasuke. Perhaps the raven haired guy was changing his mind and wanted to talk with Naruto already.

"Hey, Sasuke...he's late again. I wonder what his reason is this time."

"Well, actually they are not reasons, they are LIES. That's why he is not just a pervert guy, but also a liar, isn't he?" answered Sasuke with a smile.

Naruto realized that this Sasuke was different. The blonde laughed and so was Sasuke. They immediately trapped in comfortable conversation, with Sakura joined them at once. The pink haired girl was really relieved to see these two was getting along together again. She felt horrible for the whole past week. She had spoke to Kakashi-sensei several times about this problem but they could do nothing, could they?

"Yo. My kitchen was burned down by Iruka a little and I had to fix it."

"LIAR!!" Now three voices answered him. Kakashi rose double eyebrows at this: one behind his mask and another one, the visible.  Well, well, well. What's going on here? Yesterday, no one answered him. A week ago, just Sakura answered him. Twelve years ago, just Naruto and Sakura answered him. But now Sasuke also? What has happened with that guy anyway? 

"Mattaku, why does this mission take so much time? Kakashi-sensei told us it only take two hours, but we have to worked for seven hours to get it finished!" grumbled Naruto to Sasuke when they walked together later that day.

"Well, he is a liar, right? So it's better if you didn't trust him easily..." answered Sasuke.

"Yeah, you right. Nee, Sasuke...can I asked you something?"

"What?" They stopped walking.

"What has happened to you in the past week? You really got me worried," asked Naruto while his eyes were staring deeply into Sasuke's. Perhaps he would know if Sasuke was lying to him...

_Now this is the time. You must apologize to him, Sasuke. Don't worry you can do this. _"Sorry if I worried you."

"What?" All right. Sasuke was apologizing to him? What on earth was going on here?

"I said I was sorry," repeated Sasuke. 

"Okay, apologize accepted. Now could you tell me what was wrong with you?"

"...I got myself into a trouble."

"What trouble?" 

"Misunderstanding." _Gosh, can't he just leave me like this? Oh wait, perhaps this is the time to let him know that I love him..._

"Hah? What kind of misunderstanding? Between you and whom?"

"Just a silly one. Between....between me and...you."

"Huh? I don't understand..."

Sasuke inhaled a deep, very deep breath before he said, "I thought you and Hinata were going out together when I saw you hugging Hinata a week ago, when she was crying miserably. Because...because I love you, I got jealous and I decided to keep distance with you. I was afraid if you know about my feelings; you'll feeling guilty and broke up with Hinata. That's why I avoided you and other genins for a whole week. But I need to forget you to achieve my goal. And then I saw you and the others yesterday and I heard your conversation with them, about Hinata and Neji. And I was feeling miserably and embarrassed at the same time. It was when I decided to apologize to you and I-oomph!" he stopped talking when Naruto's lips covered his own.

His dream had become reality. Naruto drew his left arm around Sasuke's small waist and his right arm holding the back of Sasuke's head. Sasuke melt into the kiss soon. He encircled his arms around Naruto's neck and slowly returning the kiss. Naruto slipped his tongue into the other's mouth and was rewarded by a small moan. Nobody wanted to stop it but the lack of air made them.

"You stupid, idiot, dense guy! How can you not realize that I loved you too?" stated Naruto.

"What?"

"I said I love you too," Naruto whispered while his palm caressed Sasuke's pale yet soft cheek lovingly. 

"No, Naruto. Please don't say this only because you don't want me feeling heart broken. I never being loved by anyone since my parents died and I'll get this over with. Don't worry," said Sasuke. Crystal tears started to gathering on his eyes. He tried to hide it and lowering his face, staring on the ground. When the first tears strolled down his cheek, a warm hand cupped his chin lightly and he found himself staring at Naruto's eyes. He saw no sign of pity in those eyes, but love shone brightly and clearly. Naruto wiped away those tears and spoke lovingly,

"Why don't you believe me? If no one ever loves you then I'll be the first one." With that, he covered Sasuke's soft lips once again. When they parted, Sasuke's tears started to strolled down his cheek once again, but this time, was the tears of joy. He buried his face into Naruto's chest and said,

"Thank you." 

"See, I told you they loved each other!" whispered Sakura to her friends. They had been spying those two since the mission was over.

"Yeah, but I was right that this is the reason why they acted so strange last week," stated Ino.

Crunch-crunch 

"Whoa, look! They kissed again!" said Shiro.

"Aaah...this is so boring..." Shikamaru yawned.

Crunch-crunch

"I'm glad Naruto found his happiness at last," Hinata spoke softly as always.

"You're so kind, Hinata." Neji stared lovingly at his girlfriend.

Crunch-crunch

"Arrgh! Neji, no kissing here!" yelled Sakura.

"Shut up! They are gonna hear us!" said Shiro.

Crunch-crunch

"Sakura-chaaaan!!"

"Oh no, what are you doing here Lee?" asked Sakura desperately

"Following you of course."

Crunch-crunch

"Lee, shut up!" Shiro shouted 

"Eh? Why?"

Crunch-crunch

"Arrgh! Don't start it too, Ino! Kiss Shikamaru somewhere else!!" yelled the pink-haired girl.

"Shut up!" Shiro again.

"What are you guys doing here?" new voice joined them.

"You too, shut up! Eh..?"

"Were you spying on us?" asked Naruto suspiciously.

Crunch-crunch

"Eh...who said that? We're...we're just having training here, practicing some jutsus." Sakura said the first thing that was crossing her mind.

"Right. Behind bushes like this, and all of you are sitting on the ground. What kind of jutsus are they?" Sasuke used his brain, as always.

"We're following you! Practicing kissing jutsu!" stated Ino.

"Eh?" Eight voices answered her.

Crunch-crunch

AN: Well, that's all guys! Hope you like it! Now, care to review anyone? I'll very appreciate that...even just a word!!


End file.
